


Another Knife In My Hands

by The_Ruiner



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ruiner/pseuds/The_Ruiner
Summary: Frank usually wore a pair of skinny jeans and a ripped shirt for this kind of this, everything black of course, cause blood is hard to see on a black t-shirt





	Another Knife In My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Selfless ”Sunsets Are For Muggins” and "I Never Told You What I Do for a Living" references

Frank usually wore a pair of skinny jeans and a ripped shirt for this kind of this, everything black of course, cause blood is hard to see on a black t-shirt, it became a routine for them, Frank would get all dolled up while Gerard decided which place to go, it would normally have to be a place with bad lighting and no security cameras, which meant that almost always they ended up in run-down bars. Tonight they had to be more careful than ever, lately they were patrolling more around New Jersey, not that they would stop, they just had to pay more attention if they saw flashing red and blue lights. 

After another 10 min. Of Frank doing his makeup and comb his hair they left, Gerard has a dark car, it was pretty nice, old but well taken care of, Gerard normally never let him drive his car, and Frank understood, he couldn’t drive, Gerard had tried many times to teach him but it was fruitless, he remembered one time where Gerard had to use the manual breaks because he almost crashed his neighbor’s mailbox, just by remembering it Frank chuckled, Gerard would normally acknowledge it but not tonight, tonight he was a completely different person, serious, dedicated and manipulating, Frank fell asleep after about 30 min. of the car ride, he normally did when they drove for long periods of time. 

After an hour of driving Gerard woke Frank up by calling his name, he immediately woke up without protesting, normally he would be a drama queen about somebody waking him up, but not right now, they had to leave there as quickly as possible, he stepped out of the car following Gerard into what seemed to be a bowling alley, they walked in and the place was crowded, and noisy, after deliberating they chose to stay at the bar area, they started casually looking around, deciding who could be the best, after a while Gerard told Frank to look at his 4 o’clock, he subtly turned to his right and noticed a guy, he was average looking, brown hair, pale skin, wearing loose jeans and an old sweatshirt, he was holding a bottle of beer, and most importantly he was alone, the guy noticed that Frank was looking at him when the guy smirked at him, Frank couldn’t be more pleased that this guy was easy to catch, normally this type of guys were, that’s why most of the time this was the profile of their victims, girls were way harder to catch, they were always aware of their surroundings and wouldn’t trust him easy, and old guys were normally too dominant, they always wanted to take Frank to their house, in their cars. After a few more minutes of silently flirting with each other the guy stood up and walked next to Frank and sat down in the stool right next to him, obviously the guy asked who Gerard was, Gerard told him that he was his boyfriend but that he liked to “lend out Roger” and just watched, they always called each other different names, Frank was Roger and Gerard was Brian, their names were probably too obviously fake but probably "Richard" was a fake name too, but they didn't care, it wasn't as if they needed his real name anyways. After a little while of convincing "Richard" of coming with them to a motel a few kilometers away, they all went out the back door and walked to the car, they asked if he had a car and he said that he didn't that he came here with a friend but that he had already left.

After 20 min. they arrived at the motel, Gerard payed for 3 hours, just enough time, they walked up the stair to the second floor where their room was located, Frank entered firs, then Richard following him and Gerard at last, once Gerard had locked the door he took the knife out of his jacket and stabbed the guy at the back, Frank acted quickly and covered the guy's mouth with his hand so no one could hear his screams, from the shock the guy dropped to his knees, Gerard kicked him in the back making him lay on his front, Frank stepped back, it's not like he minded killing someone but he always preferred to watch. Gerard grabbed the piece of cloth that he had with him to gag the guy's mouth, after that he pulled out his knife and turned the guy around, leaving a blood stain on the floor, fortunately there wasn't any carpet, so it would be easy to clean out, Gerard knelt down beside Richard and listed his arm up, pointing straight to Richard's heart, he was already pale from the blood loss, but his eyes were still wide with fright, after a final look to the terrified face Gerard violently stabbed Richard right in his heart, there wasn't even enough time to feel the pain when he was already dead, after that it was dead silent, frank approached Gerard, kneeling down beside him , grabbing his face and kissing him, they had still a lot of cleaning up to do but right now time didn't exist, it was just the of them starring at each other straight in the eye, silently telling each other words that they couldn't express in words.


End file.
